


I Want to Hear You

by Sabiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, I do nothing in my life except writing chanbaek porn, M/M, Panties, Smut, no regrets tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabiny/pseuds/Sabiny
Summary: Chanyeol was sure making Baekhyun wear a vibrating panty would be the best prank ever. But when he heard the shorter moaning, well... He could never foreseen how he'd get addicted to that sound right way.





	I Want to Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the saga "didn't even know I had this fic lost among my notes"

"I hate you."

 

Chanyeol lost count of how many times Baekhyun had said those three words to him already, but he still laughed every time.

 

"You agreed with it!"

 

"Yeah, but I thought _you_ would lose." Baekhyun grumbled as they walked in the cafeteria hoping to find a free table during lunch time.

 

Chanyeol tried not to laugh at how awkwardly the shorter was walking.

 

It was not exactly his fault though. Both of them agreed that whoever lost in the video game, would have to wear panties the entire day.

 

Chanyeol didn't remember who had the idea, but he were the one who got to buy it. He knew he'd win anyway, so he took his time to find the right one.

 

"And I haven't told you the best part yet." the taller muttered close to Baekhyun's ear and the shorter looked up at him worriedly.

 

They finally found a empty table and sat on opposite sits, looking at each other. Baekhyun sat carefully trying not to move too much, and hesitantly began to ask.

 

"What are you talki–"

 

He didn't have time to finish his sentence since Chanyeol switched on the little remote in his pocket.

 

Baekhyun squeaked and flinched at his seat. Chanyeol chucked at the shocked expression on Baekhyun's face. He had never seen his friend so flustered before.

 

"Wh-wh-what the fuck was th–" Baekhyun tried to ask again but Chanyeol switched the remote on a medium level of power, and the shorter trembled, his face getting even more flushed.

 

Chanyeol showed the little black remote to Baekhyun, who looked at him like he was about to kill him for making him wear a vibrating panty.

 

Baekhyun tried to take it from his hand but Chanyeol moved his hand above their heads, and that made Baekhyun almost lay on the table between them trying to reach it.

 

"G-give me tha– _aahnn_ "

 

Chanyeol stopped laughing right way.

 

Wait. Was that... a mewl?

 

By the way Baekhyun was biting his lower lip and looking at him more flustered than ever, it probably was.

 

' _Oh. Shit._ ' was all Chanyeol could think as he realized how close their faces were.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Chanyeol turned off the remote and put it back into his pocket. Baekhyun slowly moved to sit back on his seat, trying his best not to make eye contact with the taller.

 

The cafeteria was really loud that day, but all Chanyeol could hear was his own fast heartbeats in the awkward silence between him and Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol stared at his own hands on his tights and looked up to see if Baekhyun was okay.

 

But at the moment he did so, he caught Baekhyun's eyes staring at him. The shorter flinched slightly when their eyes met and looked away quickly and embarrassed, right on time to see their friends approaching the table.

 

None of them spoke during the lunch. They just sat there, eating quietly while Jongdae told them some random story everybody was paying attention to, expect Chanyeol, who was too occupied wanting to die from embarrassment.

 

He looked up again to see Baekhyun, and noticed the eldest was uncomfortably crossing his legs.

 

Chanyeol knew very well what that meant. Because he was doing the same.

 

He didn't know why hearing Baekhyun making that sound affected him so much, but it did.

 

And he wanted to hear it again.

 

*** * ***

 

When they were walking back to class, Chanyeol held Baekhyun's wrist and pulled him to a side corridor before any of their friends could notice.

 

When he finally spotted the bathroom he knew nobody used, there was no one else around them. Luckily Chanyeol had found it in the first day when he got lost in the school building, and even thought that place was haunted at first. But now he couldn't even think of ghosts. His mind could only focus on the sound of their hurried steps as they walked into the empty bathroom and Baekhyun's heavy pants behind him.

 

It was dark in there and Chanyeol didn't want to waste time looking for an interruptor.

 

He closed the door behind them and pressed Baekhyun against it. He had one hand still holding his wrist while the other one locked the door.

 

"Why are we here?" Baekhyun asked in a whisper. He sounded like he was out of breath.

 

'Good question', Chanyeol thought to himself. God, what was him thinking bringing Baekhyun here? He wasn't really thinking, was he?

 

"I want to hear you again." was the only answer he thought of. He didn't meant his voice to come out this husky, but it did, and was he seeing things or Baekhyun shivered at it?

 

The shorter stared up at him expectantly and Chanyeol stared back.

 

'Right, what do I do now?' Chanyeol thought again, but then remembered about the little thing in his pocket.

 

Baekhyun watched as the remote came in sight again. Chanyeol was about to turn it on, when his eyes met Baekhyun's.

 

He had always thought Baekhyun was beautiful, but he seemed to be so much more when he was so close to Chanyeol and looked up at him with that flushed face.

 

He wasn't thinking when he leaned down and kissed Baekhyun, it was like his lips were magnetic. The shorter seemed surprise and so did he, but quickly melted and kissed Chanyeol back. Maybe it wasn't a mistake after all.

 

Chanyeol deepened the kiss and when Baekhyun's sucked on his tongue, he accidentally pressed the button on the remote by reflex.

 

The moan Baekhyun let out made Chanyeol gasp. He broke the kiss to be able to hear all those beautiful noises coming out of those pretty lips, but Baekhyun grabbed his shirt and pulled him close again.

 

Chanyeol watched him and Baekhyun opened his eyes.

 

" _Hah..._ D-don't stare at me..." Baekhyun's voice sounded more like a moan and Chanyeol swallowed hard with it.

 

Realizing the eldest was embarrassed enough, he moved to his neck and left wet kisses there. Baekhyun grabbed his shirt tighter. The mewls and moans coming out of his mouth only got more deliciously sinful.

 

"Ahn... St-stop..." the way Baekhyun spoke sounded more like he was begging for more, but Chanyeol stopped anyway.

 

He turned off the remote and stepped back from Baekhyun, who made a disappointed sound. The shorter stared at him like he couldn't believe he actually stopped.

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun walked to him slowly and shyly stood on his tiptoes to kiss his lips. His hands grabbed his shirt again and he pulled him down to kiss him better.

 

The taller chuckled when they separated their lips a little.

 

"Didn't you want me to stop?"

 

"Uhm..." Baekhyun licked his lips and Chanyeol parted them, letting Baekhyun's tongue in.

 

He turned the remote on again and Baekhyun moaned into his mouth. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled him closer, pressing Baekhyun against the wall again.

 

Chanyeol moved his lips to his neck one more time and Baekhyun's grip on him tightened. He knew that was one of the most sensitives parts of the shorter's body.

 

"Oh shit!" Baekhyun cursed between moans and gasps. "I think... I think I'm... _oh god!_ "

 

The taller felt Baekhyun's body trembling and held him tighter when he noticed the shorter was weakening. Baekhyun muffled the louder moans on Chanyeol's shoulder but he was close enough for him to still hear them very well.

 

Chanyeol turned off the remote and held Baekhyun in his arms a little longer as the shorter tried to catch his breath against his chest. Chanyeol was doing his best to ignore how tight his pants suddenly became.

 

"I think the panties are ruined." Baekhyun said after a while and Chanyeol laughed, hugging him closer and nuzzling his face on his neck.

 

He wondered if the store he bought those panties still had more of them.


End file.
